Yami Nieves
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Porque Hollywood lo ha puesto de moda. Parodia del cuento de Blanca Nieves en versión Yu-Gi-Oh. One-shot.


**Yami Nieves**

Érase una vez, en un hermoso castillo en un reino lejano en medio de la ciudad más cercana, que una reina poseyente de arrebatadora belleza se encontraba caminando por los pasillos laberínticos de su humildemente lujoso hogar, cuando miró a uno de los sirvientes en medio del jardín cubierto de nieve, en actitud de clara indecencia pública.

-¡Oiga usted! ¡Por decreto real todo aquel que orine en los jardines del palacio será lapidado!- exclamó al ver semejante muestra de irrespeto. Corriendo hacia el lugar, enfundada con exagerados abrigos, le tomó aproximadamente una hora recorrer la distancia de dos metros, por lo que claramente el esclavo había desaparecido para entonces.

Sin embargo, al llegar al sitio del crimen, su dedo fue cortado casi en su totalidad por la garra de tigre que llevaba como collar. Inmediatamente, toneladas de sangre comenzaron a caer sobre la nieve, exactamente al lado de los fluidos del esclavo. Y al ver semejante festín, un cuervo-vampiro bajó de los cielos, buscando disfrutar del delicioso granizado que se formaba en el suelo.

Aunque la reina estaba al borde de desangrarse, siendo que su dedo aún chorreaba como una pistola de agua, su atención se dirigió a los cuatro colores que yacían frente a su mirada.

-Desearía tener un hijo con el cabello rubio como los fluidos del esclavo, violeta porque simplemente se me antoja en este momento, y negro como las alas del cuervo caníbal. Y con piel blanca como la nieve y ojos del color de la sangre- Por supuesto, dicen que detrás de toda reina existe un hada madrina muy drogada.

La viejita con permiso falso para portar varita mágica, apadrinada por los efectos del opio, escuchó el deseo de la reina, quien ya se había desplomado sobre el suelo habiendo sido completamente drenada de su sangre.

-Te daré, Mi Reina, lo que deseas. Pero para construir semejante cabello, tendré que valerme de mucha tenacidad-

-¡Puedo ver las estrellas!- exclamó de pronto la reina, en medio de curiosas convulsiones. Sin saberlo, su exclamación le dio una idea perfecta a la hada.

-Como estrella será entonces su cabello-

Y sucedió así, después de que la Reina reviviera milagrosamente, que dio a luz a un niño con cabellos tricolores electrocutados en forma de estrella, piel blanca como la nieve y profundos ojos carmesí que recordaban el color de la sangre, que llevó por nombre Yami Nieves. Sin embargo, los rígidos cabellos del bebé le perforaron el útero a la Reina, quien irónicamente murió desangrada en cuestión de segundos.

Pero el nacimiento del nuevo príncipe fue motivo de alegría en el pueblo entero. El pequeño bebé se convirtió muy pronto (para efectos de economía verbal) en un niño consentido, quien se caracterizaba por mandar al Reino de las Sombras a todo aquel que se atreviera a negarle algo.

Mas entonces, el Rey volvió a contraer matrimonio. Esta vez con un joven albino muy moreno y muy fornido que fácilmente hacía caer en estado catatónico a cualquier mujer (y hombre) de la Corte. Con una cicatriz que cubría su mejilla, fue pronto conocido como la persona más hermosa del reino. Fue por dicha belleza maléfica que nadie lo culpó cuando el Rey amaneció muerto en su cama después de la noche de bodas, por un juego BDSM que se salió de control.

Bakura, ahora coronándose como la Reina suprema (era la esposa del Rey después de todo), recurrió a sus poderes oscuros para cerciorarse de aquello que más le importaba: ser la persona más hermosa del mundo. Porque hoy en día, en esta sociedad podrida, el que era bello controlaba a la humanidad.

Por ello, todas las noches recurría a su espejo mágico, que no mostraba su reflejo sino el de un hombre bastante gay con largos cabellos grises y un horrendo traje rojo.

-Espejo en la pared, alimenta mi vanidad, ¿quién es el más hermoso en toda la ciudad?- decía el albino. Y el espejo siempre le contestaba de la misma manera: _Ciertamente no existe nadie más hermoso que la Reina del lugar._

Sin embargo, cuando Yami Nieves cumplió los dieciséis años, alcanzando la edad cliché de los cuentos de hadas, su belleza mermó la de todos los demás. Y fue así como esa misma noche del cumpleaños del príncipe, el espejo contestó de otra manera: _A quien todos desean violar es a Yami Nieves, y no a su Majestad._

Habiendo perdido su estatus del hombre más violable, la Reina Bakura explotó en furia, no creyendo que su belleza fuera realmente derrotada por la de aquel alfeñique de metro cincuenta y cinco. En su desesperación, decidió desaparecer a Yami Nieves. Encomendando la misión a uno de los oscuros sujetos encapuchados que conformaban su ejército en miniatura, le dio claras órdenes.

-Sujeto encapuchado número 1, lleva a Yami Nieves al bosque y mátalo, y tráeme prueba de que realmente lo has matado-

Así, el sujeto encapuchado número 1, de aquí en adelante conocido como Cosa 1 para efectos de acortamiento de lo innecesario, llevó a la fuerza a Yami Nieves al bosque, alegando que el príncipe debía de ponerse "en contacto con la naturaleza".

-¿Qué es esa cosa tan horrenda? Tiene manos delgadas, y no parece tener pies…-

-Joven Yami, ese es un árbol-

-Vaya, así que es así como se ve uno de esos. No me impresiona- habló el mimado joven, mirando con arrogancia al árbol que se había atrevido a atravesarse en su camino. -¿Por qué no te mueves? ¿No puedes ver que estás en mi camino, estúpido árbol? Si no te quitas te mandaré al Reino de las Sombras- Pero mientras Yami Nieves amenazaba al viejo tronco, no notó que a sus espaldas Cosa 1 avanzaba hacia él con cuchillo en mano, listo para asestar el golpe final.

-Oye inútil, ¿qué no me escuchas? ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?- Pero con cada paso que daba, y al escuchar la melodiosa voz, no pudo más que sentir profundas ganas de violar a Yami Nieves.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- exclamó entonces, captando la atención del príncipe, quien inmediatamente miró el cuchillo de cocina embarrado en mantequilla de maní del día anterior que Cosa 1 sostenía en su mano. -¡No puedo asesinarte!-

-Está situación de pronto no está a la moda- habló el arrogante príncipe, quien fue rápidamente tomado por los hombros por Cosa 1, que le advirtió finalmente del peligro que corría.

-¡Bakura te quiere muerto! Me ha mandado a asesinarte, pero no puedo hacerlo. ¡Corre, Yami Nieves! ¡Refúgiate en el bosque y vive como ermitaño el resto de tus días!-

-Esto no es digno de un príncipe tan bello como yo- se quejó Yami, mientras se alejaba lanzando maldiciones al aire.

Cosa 1 por su parte, se mantuvo allí, pensando en cómo haría ahora para salir de ese lío.

Fue entonces, cuando escuchó un leve canto, y miró a una niña alegre que caminaba a saltos por el bosque, vestida con una chaqueta roja y cargando un cesto.

Y una maléfica sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, al acercarse a la pobre Caperucita Roja.

-.-.-.-.-

-Así que… ¿me has traído prueba?- habló la Reina Bakura, sonriendo ampliamente mientras esperaba el momento anhelado.

-Le he traído toda la prueba necesaria, mi Reina- afirmó Cosa 1, tomando en sus manos la gran bolsa ensangrentada que había traído de su viaje al bosque. De ella, sacó lo que parecía ser un largo chorizo. –Aquí están sus intestinos. Tengo también sus pulmones…- iba afirmando mientras sacaba cada uno de los órganos y los colocaba en el suelo frente a Bakura. –Su apéndice, su cerebro, su lengua, su pierna, una costilla, una mano, el hígado, su corazón y…- Se detuvo, mientras dramáticamente sacaba una última parte del cadáver.

Esta vez, Bakura rió salvajemente.

-Siempre supe que era pequeño… en todo sentido de la palabra- dijo mientras seguía riendo desquiciadamente.

Mientras tanto, Cosa 1 miraba un tanto atemorizado el miembro viril que sostenía en su mano.

Aun intentaba comprender por qué Caperucita Roja tendría uno de esos.

-.-.-.-

Su respiración era entrecortada. Todo el aire que había perdido lo tragaba a bocanadas. El sudor bajaba de su frente, y sentía que ya no podría aguantar caminar por más tiempo.

-Han pasado dos segundos, y solo has caminado tres pasos- Yami Nieves de inmediato detuvo su extenuante caminar, buscando al dueño de la voz.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién eres?- Pero al no ver a nadie, supuso que quien había hablado estaba dentro de su cabeza (era hijo de su madre después de todo, y la difunta Reina nunca estuvo muy cuerda que digamos). -¿Eres mi conciencia? ¿Pepe Grillo?-

-Creo que te equivocaste de cuento. ¡Detrás de ti!- Al voltearse, Yami Nieves encontró a un joven, un poco más bajo en estatura (¡hurra!), con un extraño parecido a él.

-Ohhh- susurró, mientras miraba al joven de ojos amatista de pies a cabeza.

-Déjame explicarte… mi madre pidió un deseo muy extraño mientras hacía un viaje astral, y al parecer un hada madrina muy loca lo concedió- habló el ojiamatista, al ver el semblante curioso de Yami Nieves.

-Te entiendo, igual sucedió conmigo… pero mi mamá se estaba desangrando cuando lo pidió- contestó el ojirubí.

-Como sea, mi nombre es Yugi… ¿y tú eres?...-

-Yami Nieves, soy príncipe de estas tierras, pero estoy huyendo porque mi mami sustituta quiere asesinarme. Es decir, ella siempre ha estado un poquito… desquiciada, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tales extremos-

-¿Entonces eres un pobre diablo que necesita ayuda?-

-Bueno… yo no lo pondría de esa forma…-

-¡Genial! ¡Hermanos, encontré otro!- Ante la exclamación, los árboles que los rodeaban comenzaron a moverse.

-¡Sabía que los árboles podían hacerse a un lado!- exclamó Yami Nieves.

Pero pocos segundos después, varias personas se habían quitado los disfraces de árboles.

-Yami, ellos son mis hermanos. Marik, Malik, Ryou, Jounouchi, Honda y Otogi-

-Vaya, no pensé que encontraríamos otro después de Caperucita Roja…-

-Sí, linda niña. Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido con ella…-

Yami Nieves miraba admirado cómo los hombres, mucho más altos que él como gigantes guerreros, se acercaban.

-¿Y qué son ustedes?- preguntó, haciendo que las personas dejaran de hablar y lo miraran.

-Enanos- respondieron todos al unísono.

Yami Nieves quedó silenciado completamente, mientras que un furioso tic se adueñó de uno de sus ojos.

-Esto no es justo- fue lo único que pudo susurrar.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, la Reina Bakura se encontraba frente al espejo Pegasus, haciendo su ya cotidiana pregunta.

-Espejo en la pared, alimenta mi vanidad, ¿quién es el más hermoso en toda la ciudad?-

-Yami Nieves aún vive, en el bosque con los siete enanos. Y sigue siendo el más violable entre todos los demás- La incredulidad de la Reina pronto se convirtió en furia.

-¿Cosa 1 me ha mentido? ¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó dramáticamente. –Dime espejo afeminado, Yami entonces… ¿es más grande?-

-Mucho más- afirmó el espejo, con una pervertida sonrisa.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Yami Nieves no vivirá por más tiempo, de eso me aseguraré yo! Después de todo, si quieres hacer algo bien debes hacerlo tú mismo- Entonces la Reina Bakura se disfrazó de un escuálido albino, cubriéndose la piel con talco de Mennen para parecer pálido. Y, con el nombre de Yami Bakura, se dirigió hacia la casa de los siete enanos.

-.-.-.-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-No-

-¿Ya llegamos?-

-Si preguntas una vez más te cortaré el cuello y le daré tu esófago a los buitres- La amenaza de Marik efectivamente calló al mimado príncipe, quien además se había estado quejando también del largo y cansado viaje de cinco minutos que habían hecho a través del bosque. El ojirubí de sangre azul solamente se cruzó de brazos. Pero cuando finalmente vio una pequeña casita en media de la nada, solamente pudo fruncir el ceño.

-Qué cuchitril-

-Esa es nuestra casa- afirmó Malik con molestia.

-No por eso deja de ser un tugurio, mon ami- contestó Yami. –Espero que mis amigos de "la alta" no me vean aquí… sería la burla de todo el reino…-

-¿Podemos matarlo ahora?- habló Honda (¡hurra!) por primera y última vez.

-¡No! Hermanos, Yami Nieves necesita de nuestra ayuda- profirió Yugi, prosiguiendo con un largo discurso de por qué debían de ayudar a las almas infortunas, sin importar si estas cargaban con una nube de ego sobre la cabeza.

-Aún digo que deberíamos matarlo- susurró Marik.

-No lo escuches, Yami. Ven, te mostraré la casa-

Yami Nieves solamente miró con una mueca arrogante los alrededores de la casa. Pequeña, sucia, y muy plebeya. No había mármol ni oro. Las sillas eran de madera y no de plata. Las ventanas eran de vidrio y no de chocolate.

-Bueno… situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas- susurró.

-Yami, hemos pensado que puedes ayudarnos con la limpieza de la casa como pago por permitir que te quedes con noso…- Yugi se detuvo estrepitosamente al ver la mirada completamente asesina del príncipe. –No es mucho trabajo, en verdad. Solo barrer un poco y lavar los platos…- intentó explicar nerviosamente.

-Discúlpame, ¿pero cuándo has escuchado que un príncipe haga las labores domésticas? De hecho ustedes deberían de estarme atendiendo a mí-

-Pero Yami…-

-Soy un príncipe, ¿capisce?-

-¿Ahora podemos matarlo?- Esta vez fue Jounouchi quien habló.

-¡No! Argh… está bien, Yami. Ponte cómodo, nosotros nos vamos a trabajar. Y ya que tu enloquecida madrastra está intentando asesinarte, procura no abrirle la puerta a extraños, ¿está bien?- aconsejó Yugi.

-Ay, como sea…- respondió Yami, quien ya se había acostado en el sillón a ver televisión.

-.-.-.-.-

Exactamente dos horas después de que los enanos se fueron, se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta. Yami Nieves, quien ya estaba más que cansado de ver únicamente maratones interminables de Jersey Shore, se levantó, caminando perezosamente hacia la puerta. El solo levantarse de la comodidad del sillón era demasiada tortura.

-Espero que esto valga la pena- susurró, antes de la abrir la puerta, olvidando completamente la advertencia de Yugi.

-¡Hola, amigo mío! Hoy os traigo una bellísima colección de collares de esclavo Bondage- Sus ojos carmesí inmediatamente brillaron emocionados ante la variada colección de su tipo de joyería favorita. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la mirada para ver al vendedor, abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-¿Mami sustituta?- preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De verdad creéis que me parezco a la Reina?- Aunque claramente el acento de aquella persona era demasiado exagerado como para no ser fingido, Yami Nieves, quien ni siquiera podía resolver que dos más dos era cuatro, no encontró nada extraño. Y aunque claramente el hombre se había cubierto con una sustancia blanca que ocultaba su piel morena y extrañamente olía a trasero de bebé, la ropa que vestía, una camisa a rayas con pantalón y chaqueta celeste, era demasiado diferente a la ropa que la Reina solía usar, que consistía normalmente en una falda que poco dejaba a la imaginación, y una túnica robada.

-Bueno… no estás semidesnudo. Así que claramente no eres mi mami-

-Claramente, tu inteligencia es digna de reconocimiento. Como decía, vendo los collares que todo uke desea tener- afirmó, tomando uno de los collares del maletín abierto que tenía sobre el suelo. -¡Mira éste! Muchos picos y diamantes. Y cuero genuino. Es una obra de arte- profirió, sosteniendo el grueso collar. –Podéis probártelo si lo deseas- concedió, al ver el semblante completamente embobado del príncipe, quien asintió al escuchar la propuesta. –Acércate, amigo mío… y dejadme colocártelo- Las últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas gravemente entre risas, pero aun así Yami Nieves no notó nada extraño en la actitud del vendedor.

Y fácilmente permitió que este le amarrara el collar.

Sin embargo, de pronto el vendedor le amarró dicho objeto de forma demasiado apretada, cortándole por completo la respiración.

-¡Muere, perra!- exclamó entre risas maniáticos. -¿Quién es el más violable ahora?- preguntó, antes de desaparecer del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El pobre Yami Nieves, estrangulado completamente, cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Y fue ahí donde lo encontraron los siete enanos cuando regresaron del trabajo.

-¡Demonios! Alguien se adelantó y lo mató antes. Ya ven, nadie puede aguantar tanta arrogancia- afirmó Marik, mientras que Yugi se arrodillaba y entre lágrimas le quitaba el collar a Yami.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, tan pronto el collar fue quitado el príncipe comenzó a respirar, recuperando el aire que había perdido.

-Creo que me ha caído un elefante encima…- susurró.

-¡Yami, estás bien!- exclamó emocionado Yugi, antes de abrazar al joven.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Bakura quería escuchar de nuevo que era el más bello. Por ello, tan pronto entró al castillo, y sin quitarse aún su disfraz, preguntó al espejo.

-Espejo en la pared, alimenta mi vanidad, ¿quién es el más hermoso en toda la ciudad?-

-Yami es sinónimo de violable en el diccionario- La incredulidad fue demasiada. ¿El príncipe seguía vivo?

-¡Pero violable no es una palabra reconocida por la Real Academia!- exclamó furioso.

-Bueno, ahora lo es, y lleva por nombre Yami- contestó el espejo.

-¡Maldición!- gritó Bakura, encaminándose nuevamente a la casa de los siete enanos.

-.-.-.-

-¡Y recuerda, Yami, no le abras la puerta a nadie!- exclamó Yugi antes de salir junto a sus demás hermanos al trabajo.

-Ya lo sé, Yugi- afirmó el príncipe como el adolescente arrogante que era, mientras cambiaba los canales en la televisión.

Sin embargo, tan solo diez minutos después de que los enanos se fueran, la puerta volvió a sonar. Pero esta vez, Yami no abrió de inmediato, y por primera vez recordó lo que le habían dicho.

-¡No debo abrir la puerta!- exclamó.

-Pero es tu gran amigo, el vendedor de objetos BDSM. El collar que ti di te permitió tener una gran experiencia Bondage de estrangulamiento. Así que ahora te traje unos seductores pantalones de cuero…-

-¿Pantalones de cuero?- Olvidando completamente el consejo de Yugi, abrió la puerta de par en par, mirando emocionado al vendedor, quien inmediatamente le mostró un par de pantalones negros, completamente perfectos para su cuerpo sensual.

-Puedes probártelos- afirmó inocentemente el vendedor, riendo secretamente cuando Yami tomó los pantalones y fue corriendo a probárselos. -¡Ven y modélalos para mí!- exclamó el vendedor. –Porque quiero ver tu rostro cuando el veneno adherido al cuero se propague por tu cuerpo- susurró luego, riendo villanamente.

Y por supuesto, siendo tan vanidoso, Yami quiso lucir los apretados pantalones que hacían que su trasero que viera simplemente comestible. Caminando como modelo en pasarela, le dio un increíble show al vendedor, quien solo esperaba el momento en que la muerte llegara. Ciertamente no le interesaba ver a su hijastro bailando en el tubo como stripper profesional.

Tal y como había esperado, después de pocos minutos, Yami Nieves cayó al suelo, convulsionando violentamente.

-¡Al fin, la victoria es mía!- exclamó la Reina, desapareciendo del lugar.

Y fue de esa forma como los enanos encontraron a Yami. Esta vez, al no ver nada extraño en el cuerpo del joven, se desesperaron por unos momentos, hasta que Ryou finalmente intervino.

-¡Quítenle los pantalones!- Todos detuvieron sus acciones, mirando incrédulos al joven albino.

-No sabía que pateabas por ese lado-

-¿Qué planeas hacerle al cadáver?-

Inmediatamente, el joven alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

-No es eso, pervertidos. Solo miren la etiqueta- señaló, haciendo que todos leyeran lo que allí decía.

_Precaución, este pantalón es venenoso y puede causar la muerte. No usar cloro. Lavar en seco. No lamer ni masticar o tendrán fuertes convulsiones y posteriormente sufrirán una dolorosa muerte. No usar o sucederá exactamente lo mismo._

-Una etiqueta bastante explícita- afirmó Otogi.

-Hermanos, tenemos que quitarle el pantalón- ordenó Yugi.

Y efectivamente, tan pronto Yami estuvo en calzoncillos, volví en sí, gimiendo antes de abrir los ojos.

Mientras eso sucedía, Bakura, respirando profundamente por toda la distancia que había recorrido en tiempo récord, volvía a preguntar a su espejo.

-Espejo en la pared, alimenta mi vanidad, ¿quién es el más hermoso en toda la ciudad?-

-Diccionario + Yami = Violable- fue la matemática respuesta.

-¡Maldición! ¡La tercera es la vencida!- exclamó la Reina, encaminándose nuevamente a la casa de los enanos.

-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días, amigo mío!-

-¡No puedo abrir la puerta!- fue la respuesta de Yami al escuchar nuevamente al vendedor.

-Pero esta vez os traigo…-

-No, es enserio, los enanos le pusieron varios candados a la puerta y no me dieron la llave- Bakura pestañeó confundido antes de maldecir a los astutos enanos en un susurro.

-Vaya, esto es una lástima. Hoy os traía una deliciosa manzana que…-

-¿Manzana? ¡Dámela, dámela!- La puerta comenzó a ser fuertemente azotada, y curiosamente, se escucharon claramente los sonidos de un perro chihuahua ladrando al otro lado. Milagrosamente pero de forma sorpresiva, la puerta se abrió, golpeando fuertemente al vendedor en la cabeza, quien salió volando varios metros, hasta caer violentamente sobre el suelo, perdiendo rápidamente el conocimiento.

-¿Señor vendedor?- preguntó Yami, mirando hacia los alrededores pero sin ver a nadie. No entendía lo que había sucedido, solamente había apretado el botón que decía "salida de emergencia ante tentativa de homicidio". –Extraño…- susurró el príncipe. Pero su rostro se iluminó completamente al ver la manzana que había quedado abandonada a sus pies. Se veía complemente apetitosa, roja como el color de la sangre.

Impulsado por la gula, Yami Nieves comenzó a devorarse la manzana, literalmente. Con grandes mordiscos, comía de forma desesperada, tragando rápidamente grandes cantidades de la fruta.

-Deliciosa- afirmó con la boca llena, mordiendo el último pedazo de la fruta que quedaba.

Pero al hacerlo, se sintió extrañamente mareado. Sus pulmones se cerraron completamente y le fue imposible respirar.

Y cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

Tres horas después, la Reina finalmente se despertó, aunque con una gran jaqueca. Pero al ver a Yami Nieves inerte, comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Está muerto! ¡Lo he logrado!- Pero al levantarse y comenzar a recoger las manzanas que se habían salido de su cesto, se encontró con una sorpresa. Una de las manzanas, tenía un tatuaje súper genial de una calavera, que él le había puesto para identificar la manzana envenenada de las demás.

-Pero… ¿no era esta la manzana envenenada?- se preguntó, mirando nuevamente a su hijastro fallecido y al vástago de la manzana que aún sostenía en su mano.

-Bueno… Ya que…- dijo, alzándose de hombros, y desapareciendo del lugar por tercera vez.

Esta vez, cuando los enanos regresaron, no pudieron encontrar la forma de revivir a Yami Nieves. Lo intentaron todo, pero esta vez no parecía existir ningún remedio. Sin embargo, como se habían atrasado con algunas cuotas por el pago de un nicho en un cementerio cercano, decidieron no enterrar al príncipe, sino que colocaron su cuerpo en un ataúd de cristal, con una inscripción de oro que rezaba: "Aquí reposa Yami Nieves. Aún no sabemos qué carajos le sucedió". Y así, colocaron el ataúd en medio del bosque, construyendo un bello mausoleo que sin embargo desapareció con la primera crecida del río más cercano, que casi amenazó con llevarse también el ataúd.

La Reina Bakura, en ese momento, se encontraba frente a su espejo. Habiéndose deshecho de su disfraz, se encontraba ahora en toda su gloria semidesnuda.

-Está muerto, ¿verdad, espejo?- preguntó con un tono amenazante en su voz.

-Bueno… creo que…- intentó explicar el sabio Pegasus.

-¿Y qué tal ahora, espejito?- Sin darle una sola oportunidad, Bakura sacó una ametralladora y la apuntó hacia el espejo, quien de inmediato contestó.

-¡Murió una muerte horrible y dolorosa! Jamás he visto una muerte tan profunda y agónica. Yami Nieves ha visto la luz y cruzado al otro lado. Que su alma encuentre el descanso eterno y…- Entre la habladuría del espejo, la Reina comenzó a reír a suelta carcajada.

-¿Quién es el más violable ahora?- preguntó, antes de seguir riendo desquiciadamente, celebrando su victoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aconteció un día que el príncipe Seto, de un reino cercano, cabalgaba por el bosque dirigiéndose a la casa de los sietes enanos por… asuntos de negocios. Sin embargo, un destello contra la luz del sol lo encaminó hacia el lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo de Yami Nieves, el cual extrañamente se había conservado intacto.

Curioso por ver de qué se trataba aquello, el príncipe ojiazul bajó de su caballo y se acercó, quedándose completamente embelesado por la belleza de aquella persona.

-Es Yami Nieves. Trágica historia- Alzó la mirada, observando a Yugi, quien se acercaba a paso lento. –Uno de los pobres diablos a los que intentamos ayudar… no duró mucho- afirmó luego. –Creemos que sigue vivo porque como puedes ver no se ha podrido. Ni un solo gusano se ha acercado- agregó finalmente.

-¿Trajiste lo que acordamos?- preguntó el príncipe, aunque su mente seguía atenta a la belleza que reposaba dentro del ataúd.

-Por supuesto- señaló Yugi, entregándole rápidamente al castaño una bolsa con polvo blanco, mientras que miraba a sus alrededores para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Los siete enanos después de todo, eran los mayores traficantes de estupefacientes del reino. Tenían cientos de millones de dólares en bancos internacionales, especialmente en Suiza. Pero no queriendo levantar sospechas de su ilícita actividad, vivían en medio del bosque en una humilde casita.

Cuando el príncipe le pagó al enano por lo acordado, miró por unos momentos aquel ataúd.

-¿Cuánto por el cadáver?- preguntó de pronto. No podía dejar allí aquella maravilla. Había encontrado un diamante en bruto, y quería pulirlo…. literalmente…

-¿Qué harías con él?- interrogó con sospecha Yugi. Después de todo, no era este el primer violador que había amenazado con profanar el cuerpo-no-tan-muerto de Yami Nieves.

Pero el príncipe se alzó de hombros.

-Estaba pensando en usarlo como pisapapeles- afirmó inocentemente. Yugi, cayendo totalmente ante la mentira, sonrió.

-Bueno… no sé si podrías pagarlo. Como puedes ver no solo es la momia mejor conservada del mundo, sino que ésta yace en un ataúd de cristal con un grabado de oro. Y ya sabes cómo ha aumentado el valor de éste en los últimos meses…-

-¿Cuánto quieres por ella?- preguntó el ojiazul, completamente interesado en esta compra.

-Hmm… dame 1000- Inmediatamente, el castaño negó.

-Es demasiado- Claramente, su mente repasaba todo lo que había aprendido acerca de hacer negocios. Y si existía algo para lo que era bueno, era para el regateo. –Te doy 500- fue su primera oferta.

-900- ofreció entonces Yugi, mostrándose fuerte, pero queriendo por otra parte deshacerse de ese cadáver. El Ministerio de Salud del bosque, después de todo, ya les había llamado la atención respecto a dejar muertos a la intemperie, y los dueños del cementerio estaban muy molestos con la falta de pago de los enanos, por lo que ya no sabían qué hacer con aquel cadáver.

-700- El príncipe decidió alzar su oferta.

-800, es mi última oferta. Tómala o déjala- declaró Yugi, sabiendo que con ello se jugaba la posibilidad de que el ojiazul declinara. Sin embargo, podía ver claro interés en la mirada del príncipe. Y estaba casi seguro de que éste aceptaría.

Mantuvo su mano extendida, esperando a que se cerrara el negocio. El castaño, por su parte, miró una vez más al bello cadáver.

-Está bien, el cadáver con el ataúd por 800- cedió entonces, dándole la mano al enano.

-¡Perfecto! Es todo suyo-

-Pero… ¿cómo se supone que me lo lleve?- preguntó el ojiazul de pronto. No había pensando en cómo sacaría el ataúd de allí.

-Y yo que sé… el precio no incluía el servicio de transporte. ¡Nos vemos!- El enano, siendo tan pequeño, fácilmente desapareció entre tanta naturaleza, dejando al príncipe solo, quien miró a su caballo negro, el cual inmediatamente abrió los ojos en impresión y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Mokuba. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- le preguntó a su hermano. Sí, el caballo solía ser su hermano pero por cosas del destino y un hada madrina muy borracha, había terminado como su noble corcel. Y a decir verdad, era más útil como caballo que como humano, por lo que no había buscado la manera de revertir el hechizo. –No puede ser tan pesado, ¿o sí?- dijo, mientras amarraba con cuerdas el ataúd, y posteriormente amarraba las cuerdas al caballo. –Tienes un caballo de fuerza, Mokuba. Tú puedes- animó cuando se montó sobre el ex humano, quien resignado comenzó a cabalgar, jalando el ataúd.

Sin embargo, un fuerte trueno retumbó por el lugar, y el príncipe le ordenó al caballo acelerar la marcha (no podía después de todo arriesgar mojar su perfecto cabello acariciado por productos L'Oréal –porque el príncipe lo valía-), rompiendo claramente el límite de velocidad permitido en el bosque para animales de cuatro patas.

Pero entonces, un tronco atravesado en el camino hizo que el caballo pusiera el freno de mano, deteniéndose estrepitosamente y mandando a volar el ataúd que continuó a la velocidad temeraria. Sin embargo, al estar atado el ataúd se abrió, dejando salir el cadáver de Yami Nieves el cual voló por los aires, cayendo a varios metros del lugar y levantando una ráfaga de polvo.

-¡Mierda, creo que lo hemos asesinado!- exclamó el príncipe Seto, bajándose del caballo y corriendo hacia el lugar donde había caído el cuerpo. -Pero qué digo… es un cadáver. En la peor situación simplemente le puedo volver a pegar el brazo con adhesivo- se dijo en el camino.

Pero al llegar donde se encontraba Yami Nieves, miró asombrado cómo éste tosía, dejando escapar el pedazo de manzana que se le había atorado en la garganta.

-Maldición… soy un verdadero imbécil- susurró la hermosa criatura, levantándose lentamente del suelo mientras que todos los huesos de su cuerpo sonaban como marimbas, debido al largo tiempo que se mantuvieron rígidos. –Necesito un masaje- habló luego. Fue entonces cuando finalmente notó al apuesto ojiazul que lo miraba embobado.

Y fue amor a primera vista para ambos.

-Hola- susurró Yami tímidamente.

-Te amo, cásate conmigo hoy mismo- fue lo que dijo el príncipe ojiazul, mientras se arrodillaba frente al ojirubí.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Yami Nieves, lanzándose a los brazos de su amado.

-Permíteme insertártelo- Pero al escuchar semejante propuesta, Yami se apartó de su recién encontrado prometido, mirándole pícaramente. Sin embargo, el príncipe al notar la forma en la que sus palabras fueron interpretadas, aclaró.

-El anillo, quiero insertarte este anillo de compromiso en el dedo- dijo, sacando por arte de magia una caja de terciopelo con un hermoso anillo de diamantes dentro.

Y así, tomó al ex cadáver en sus brazos, llevándolo consigo a su reino donde la boda les esperaba.

Y el día en el que Yami le preguntó cómo había logrado despertarlo, su flamante (pero muy nervioso) esposo le respondió que con un beso… pero nunca que le dijo que fue un beso con el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en un reino muy muy lejano, la Reina Bakura se encontraba frente a su espejo, haciendo la misma y rutinaria pregunta de siempre.

-Espejo en la pared, alimenta mi vanidad, ¿quién es el más hermoso en toda la ciudad?-

Sin embargo, una cliché música de espera lo recibió, y luego se escuchó una monótona voz femenina.

-Usted ha llamado al Espejo Mágico. En este momento Pegasus no puede atenderle pues se ha ido a la boda del príncipe Yami y el príncipe Seto. Si usted es la manicurista, por favor, presione el 1. Si es la modista, presione 2. Si es la Reina Bakura, presione 3…- Incrédulo por la respuesta del espejo, pero completamente furioso al escuchar la mención de su hijastro, presionó el número 3.

-Probando, probando… Ejem, mi querido Bakura-boy, solo tengo algo que decirte. Yami + Real Academia = palabra violable oficialmente incluida en el diccionario. ¡Bye-bye!- Bakura se puso entonces rojo por la furia.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡Este debería ser mi final feliz, no el del puercoespín enano! ¡No!- exclamaba mientras saltaba por todo el lugar, como un niño berrinchoso.

Y en su ataque de ira, la gula lo invadió, por lo que tomó la primera manzana que encontró en su camino, sin notar el tatuaje negro de calavera que la fruta tenía, y le dio un exagerado y dramático mordisco, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo y estirando la pata en solo segundos.

Y así, todos excepto Bakura vivieron felices para siempre…

**FIN**

-.-.-.-

Magi: ejem… otra vez yo escribiendo humor. Tengan piedad! Sé que soy un desastre escribiendo humor, pero simplemente no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. De hecho, estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo con el cuento de la Cenicienta, pero tengo miedo de los resultados O.o

Este fic lo basé en el cuento original de Blanca Nieves de los hermanos Grimm, por eso es distinto al de Disney. Siempre me ha parecido que ese cuento es sumamente cómico por alguna razón, y quise aprovecharme de eso… además de que últimamente nos han invadido con películas de Blanca Nieves, por lo que parecía un buen momento para escribir esto.

Sé que el humor no es lo mío, pero espero que les haya gustado n.n

Me despido

Ja ne!


End file.
